en_shunafandomcom-20200214-history
Parliament of Shuna
The Parliament of the Commonwealth of Shuna (Simplified chinese: 大顺联邦议会; traditional Chinese: 大順聯邦議會; pinyin: Dàshùn Liánbāng Yìhuì), variously referred to as the Shunese Parliament or the''' Commonwealth Parliament''', is the legislative branch of the government of Shuna. It consists of two elements: the Queen of Shuna and the House of Representatives. The Queen is represented by the Governor-General. The House of Representatives is a democratically elected body whose members are known as Members of Parliament (MPs). It usually consists of 33 MPs, though sometimes more due to overhang seats. The House of Representatives has met in the Parliament House located in Shunjing, the capital city of Shuna, since 2016. Sovereignty The Parliament of the Commonwealth of Shuna is sovereign with no institution able to over-ride its decisions. The ability of Parliament to act is, legally, unimpeded. The only thing Parliament is limited in its power are on some "entrenched" issues relating to elections. These include the length of its term, deciding on who can vote, how they vote (via secret ballot), how the country should be divided into electorates, and the make up of the Representation Commission which decides on these electorates. These issues require either 75% of all MPs to support the bill or a referendum on the issue. (However, the entrenchment of these provisions is not itself entrenched. Therefore, Parliament can repeal the entrenchment of these issues with a simple majority, then change these issues with a simple majority.) Monarch The Queen of Shuna is one of the components of Parliament—formally called the Queen-in-Parliament. This results from the role of the monarch (or their vice-regal representative, the Governor-General) to sign into law (give Royal Assent) the bills that have been passed by the House of Representatives. Members of Parliament must express their loyalty to the Queen and defer to her authority, as the Oath of Allegiance must be recited by all new parliamentarians before they may take their seat, and the official opposition is traditionally dubbed as Her Majesty's Loyal Opposition. Houses House of Representatives The House of Representatives was established as a lower house and has been the Parliament's sole chamber since the national establishment in 2016. It is democratically-elected every three years, with eighteen select committees to scrutinise legislation. It is where representatives (called Members of Parliament) assemble to pass laws, scrutinise the government and approve the money it requires. Upper house The Parliament does not currently have an upper house. Passage of legislation ]] The Parliament's model for passing Acts of Parliament is similar (but not identical) to that of other Westminster system governments. Laws are initially proposed in Parliament as bills. They become Acts after being approved three times by Parliamentary votes and then receiving Royal Assent from the Governor-General. The majority of bills are promulgated by the government of the day (that is, the party or parties that have a majority in Parliament). It is also possible for individual MPs to promote their own bills, called member's bills; these are usually put forward by opposition parties, or by MPs who wish to deal with a matter that parties do not take positions on. House of Representatives Within the House of Representatives, bills must pass through three readings and be considered by both a Select Committee and the Committee of the Whole House. Royal Assent If a bill passes its third reading, it is passed by the Clerk of the House of Representatives to the Governor-General, who will (assuming constitutional conventions are followed) grant Royal Assent as a matter of course. Refusal of Royal Assent has never occurred under any circumstances in Shuna. Once Royal Assent has been granted, the bill then becomes law. Category:Politics templates